


What Harry Loves

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-19
Updated: 2008-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-29 19:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10142489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Harry loves everything about his lover.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

_**Beta:** SoftlySweetly - You are my Muse, sweetness.   
**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter is the property of J.K. Rowling and her publishers. The author of this work receives no profit from it. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
 **A/N:** Written for my Mission: Insane themed table, _The Body__ , which can be found [here](http://potion-lady.livejournal.com/50425.html#cutid6). Each prompt is 150 words long, and can be read separately as a one-shot. 

 

**Tongue**

There is no doubt that Severus has a wicked tongue. Able to spout the most incredibly vitriolic insults, he keeps said appendage sharpened by wielding it on hapless Gryffindors. Sometimes he sharpens it on me as well, but those instances are becoming less frequent as time passes. It's certainly not because time has mellowed him in the slightest.

Most people believe that Severus is incapable of using that tongue for anything but spewing sarcasm and cynicism on the world at large, but they don't see the Severus I get the privilege of seeing. And they don't know what else that tongue can do.

Severus can tell me how he feels about me without a word. When he wraps his tongue around mine I'm always half-afraid my bones will melt. But he's always there to catch me, and every time he kisses me I fall for him a little bit more.

 

**Neck**

Severus' skin is still sallow and pale. But it's very smooth and supple, and soft as silk against my fingers. I especially love the skin of his neck.

Severus' neck is long and thin, much like the man himself. He has a very prominent Adam's apple that I love to nibble and suck on, and a dip between his collar bones that begs for my tongue to lick.

I love to kiss my way up Severus' neck – it is so delightfully sensitive – to the spot below his ear. When I suck just there, my Severus becomes undone, losing the composure he's spent so many years maintaining.

And some mornings, our passion is visible in the coloured patches along Severus' collar bones, decorating his neck like a brand. On those days his high-necked robes are a necessity and not a habit, and I smile, knowing what those conservative robes are hiding.

 

**Lips**

A Slytherin does not wear his heart on his sleeve. Severus is no exception to this rule. He wears his mask like a shield, showing the world only what he wants it to see. Over the years, though, I've learned that all of Severus' emotions play out on his lips.

Every sneer, every smirk, has meaning. Those thin, pale lips can show a myriad of emotions in a single twitch. And I love each and every one.

But Severus' lips show me so much more than just emotion. I'm the only one who sees how sensual Severus' lips are. Only I know how those lips feel wrapped around my cock or sucking my nipples; only I know how it feels when they're pressed against mine. And when he's filling me, pulsing into me, and those lips are whispering softly against my temple, they're the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

**Eyes**

If the eyes are windows to the soul, then Severus' soul is a swirling sea of contradiction. The only emotions he allows the world to see in the fathomless black pools are disdain toward dunderheaded students, boredom during staff meetings, and jaded cynicism toward the world at large. But there is so much more in Severus' soul, and I've learned to read what's behind the surface.

Like polished onyx, Severus' eyes are so dark I can fall into them and lose myself forever. They crinkle at the corners when he's hiding his amusement, and narrow dangerously when he's angered. I see forever in the bottomless depths, no matter what emotion he shows the world. 

He burns me with a glance. My knees go weak when he rakes over my body with his gaze. Behind the surface lies a smouldering, scorching heat and I can't wait for it to consume me.

 

**Hair**

Severus' hair hasn't been greasy since he discovered just how much I love to run my fingers through it. He let the sleek black mane grow until it flows down his back and rests just below his shoulder blades. He keeps it tied back or plaited when he's working on his potions, to avoid contaminating his delicate brews.

Still the colour of pitch, with just a hint of silver at the temples, I love when Severus' hair caresses my body. When he leans over me and allows the ends to slide like satin over my skin, wrapping around hungry, needy flesh, the most predatory smile touches his lips and I know he's going to tease me until I scream.

In the morning, Severus' hair fans out on his pillow, smooth locks stark against pale sheets. And buried in the mass is my hand, long strands wrapped seductively around my fingers. 

 

**Hands**

Severus has the most sensual hands, with long fingers and large, strong palms. The tips of his fingers are stained from so many years of working with potion ingredients, a sign of the life he's lived and of the accomplishments he's made.

When he's dicing ingredients or stirring a cauldron, those hands are steady and firm, knowledgeable and exact. Potion making becomes an art form in Severus' hands.

His hands are just as steady, just as firm, when they're sliding over my skin. When his fingers are thrusting deep inside me, stretching me and making me moan, he smirks in satisfaction, knowing just how to make my body sing. And when he's buried in me, his hands glide over me, sliding over a thigh or brushing against a nipple. Then, just before the world explodes, his fingers gently stroke my cheeks, telling me with his touch exactly how he feels.

 

**Chest**

Lightly furred and with nipples that just beg to be sucked, Severus' chest is one of my favourite playgrounds. I love to bury my nose in the springy curls covering his flesh, nipping and licking my way toward a nipple. When I reach the little nub I love to wrap my lips around it and tug gently with my teeth. Severus buries his hands in my hair and arches up toward me when I play there, gasping at the pleasure-pain the sensation supplies. And when he feels me smile triumphantly against his skin, he sneers softly and calls me a brat. 

When the day is done, I love to rest my head on that firm chest. Severus' heart beat is my favourite lullaby, steady and strong, just like my lover, telling me that we've made it through hell and back, and that he'll always be there, right by my side.

 

**Hips**

Severus is very lean, with sharp hipbones that I can feel pressing into me when he pulls me close. He is far too thin to have love handles, but he has a magnificent arse and a nearly non-existent dip in the waist that's perfect for me to grip when he's thrusting into me.

I love to suck on those bony hips and then move lower, nudging heavy bollocks with my nose, until I'm able to bury my tongue between those wonderful buttocks. His scent surrounds me, dark and musky, uniquely Severus. When I plunge my tongue as deeply as it can venture into his greedy hole and he's stroking his cock, fiery with need, I'm completely consumed.

The noises Severus makes – the gasps and moans and pleas – are intoxicating. Sometimes I come from just this, knowing I'm the one making Severus cry out, the one reducing him to this state.

 

**Legs**

It seems that there are miles of skin covering Severus' legs. Long, strong, and lean, I love to trail my tongue all the way from ankle to groin, bury my nose in the crease between hip and thigh for a long moment, and then move back down the other side. 

I love it when Severus is so hungry for me that he can't wait. That's when he pushes me up against the wall and fucks me fiercely, and his legs tremble with the effort of holding us upright.

On the rare occasion that I top, I love when Severus wraps his long, long legs around my waist, pulling me ever deeper into his body. I'm amazed by the way he surrounds me on both the inside and the out. It's times like this that I love Severus the most; when he's completely open, entirely vulnerable, and fully trusting in me.

 

**Jaw**

In the morning, Severus' jaw is covered with stubble that he carefully shaves off every day before dressing in his starched robes. I love to watch Severus shave, as he forgoes using a spell and instead completes the task in the Muggle fashion, using of all things a straight razor he keeps wickedly sharp.

The scratch of the sharpened steel scraping across Severus' skin always makes my hair stand on end, and I find myself holding my breath even as I can't take my eyes off my lover. Only when he passes over the bony extrusion that is his Adam's apple without a nick do I feel able to breathe again.

I love the scent of Severus' shaving potion, and how it keeps his sensitive skin so delightfully smooth. And when I'm wrapped in his arms, with his freshly shaved, potion-scented skin against mine, that's when I know I'm home.


End file.
